Help from a nobody
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Sora get's help from inside...title expalins it...story better then summary...plz read


**Help from a nobody**

Trying to catch my breath, I wiped blood from the wound on my cheek. My enemy watched me, waiting for me to make a move.

I gripped my weapon harder and tried to think of a way to get a hit. I was covered in wounds, which were all bleeding, while my opponent didn't have a scratch on them. My clothes were torn and were barely holding on.

Opening my mouth, I started to call for my friends. Then I remembered that they wouldn't answer me. They both lay in a pool of their own blood behind me. I hoped they were still alive and hanging on, but at the moment I couldn't go see.

Hearing a roar I looked at my enemy and watched as they raised their hand and sent a bolt of lighting at me. I dogged it by rolling to my right and then charging at them. I raised my weapon to strike, but was stopped by my opponent. He had grabbed my weapon and snatched from my hands.

I watched as he threw it over his shoulder and it sailed through the air. Hearing the 'thud' of it hitting the ground, I knew that if I didn't get it back quickly I was going to die.

Jumping back I ran to the left, trying to get around him. Though I was quick, he was quicker and moved with me; blocking my way with his body.

I jumped in the air to doge another bolt of lighting, but my right foot got hit. I slammed into the ground in pain. Holding in the scream that wanted to get out, I tried to get up. I couldn't put any weight on my hurt foot and had to stand on one foot. On top of that, when I fell, I fell on my side and probably broke a rib or two from the way my chest was hurting.

Before I knew it, my opponent was in front of my and punched me in the stomach. I felt the air go out of me and my knees buckle. I went to my knees while holding my stomach as the pain from the hit and my ribs went through my body.

In my vision were black spots and everything was blurry. I knew that I was going to pass out and, if I did, I was dead. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision and make the spots go away.

Hearing a chuckling, I look up. My opponent had a smirk on his face and was laughing. I felt myself bare my teeth, I don't know why. He toke some steps towards me and raised his hand in the air; lighting start to swirl in his hand and form a ball.

I knew if that hit me, I would either die or I wouldn't be able to move and die over some time. I tried to stand and got to my feet, though I was shaky and my right foot did hurt; I ignored it.

I wasn't going to die on my knees. I wanted to face my enemy and know that I tried my hardest to beat him. Closing my eyes, I waited for the end. Memories of my friends went through my mind and I felt sad that I never said goodbye to them and how much I cared for them. Even my friends that lived in another world; they all meant so much to me.

I also felt sad that I couldn't do what I was meant to do. I was told that I was destined to save the world from the darkness, but it seemed like I couldn't. Letting a breath out I tried to relax my body.

After a while, I started to wonder what was taking so long. Opening my eyes, I saw my opponent still standing there; the lighting ball in his hand. He toke a step back, his head moving side to side; as if saying no, no. I felt confused, why was he backing away.

I also saw that his eyes were wide with fear and wondered. He was still looking at me, but why would be looking at me like that. Looking down, my mouth dropped. I was glowing. My whole body was surrounded in a bright white light.

This had only happen once, but that couldn't be happening again. After that I had never heard from him, though I knew he was inside of me. I tried after the battle to try to talk to him, but he never answered.

Slowly the light started to come off of me and became the outline of a form in front of me. I knew who it was and wondered why he was coming out now. Slowly his features started to come in, first his feet and then legs. All of him was standing in front me.

He didn't look see through like before; he looked solid. Looking him the eye, I saw my same colored eyes staring back at me. It almost felt like I was looking into a mirror, almost. From the first time I saw him, I knew that we were the same yet different.

"You look like crap" he said, a smirk on his face. That was the first time I heard him talk like that and I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth.

"I feel like it" I said, a smile on my face. I still had all my wounds and my clothes were still torn. His clothes were the same as the last time I saw them.

Turing around, he looked at my opponent. He was just standing there; the lighting ball was still in his hand and looked like it was ready to be use.

I watched as he put his hand out and a blade appeared in his hand. I glanced towards mine and saw that it was gone. It was know in his hands as he toke a fighting stance in front of me.

Standing there, seeing him take on someone I couldn't defeat, made me feel helpless. I never wanted someone to fight for me. I always wanted to fight for someone or to fight with someone.

Looking around, I wanted to help him. I knew he was experience with the blade and fighting, he had defeated a person I haven't beaten yet, but I still wanted to help. There was nothing I could so though.

I was pretty much torn to pieces and had no weapon. Going back to watching the battle, I saw that he was winning. Our opponent had let the lighting ball go, but it had missed him. Now he was forcing the guy back and causing the guy harm.

Not tacking my eyes off of the fight, I saw him jump into the air and give the final blow. The enemy fell to the ground, on his knees, as he diapered.

I felt happiness flood me as I realize we had won. I looked behind me to tell my friends we won and felt my heart stop. They laid there dead in their own blood. I started to run towards them, but fell when my right foot touched the group. Landing on my stomach, pain flared in my body again.

Lifting my head, I saw my dead friends right in front of me. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at them. I wasn't strong enough to save them.

Feeling a hand on my back, I looked over my shoulder to see him. His eyes held sadness and understanding. He walked over to them and a light come from his hands. Slowly, their wounds were healed and I saw their chest rise and fall as they breathed.

Now tears of joy were rolling down my face; my friends were alive. Though I still felt it was my fault.

"Don't think that way" I head him say. I looked at him to see him staring at me. He walked towards me and kneed down in front of me. His eyes now flared with a emotion I couldn't understand.

"If you think that way, your heart will get closer to darkness. I should know" he said. I felt sorry for him, he seemed such I nice guy, yet he was darkness; my darkness. I felt something warm touching my wounds and soon the pain was gone.

Standing up, I dusted myself off and looked at him. I was grateful towards him, yet there wasn't anything I could to repay him.

"There is actually" he said. I blinked in surprise; I guessed that he could hear my thoughts. But that just provided it.

"I will always try to help you and do as hard as I can. Just remember that I'm always inside you" he said. I nodded my head; I understood what he meant. He was a nobody; my nobody. All he wanted was to be remembered by someone, because most people didn't remember a nobody.

He smiled at me as he became surrounded in light. The light made its way towards me and settled on my skin. In a blink of a eye, he was gone; like he was never there.

I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were fixed and all my wounds were healed. I sent him a silent 'thank you' and went towards my friends.

**x~x~x~x~x**

I enjoyed writing this story. I always wanted to do a story about Roxas being Sora's nobody. Sorry that I didn't go into detail of the fight with Roxas and the enemy; I'm not very good with fighting parts. I wanted to put another part in here, where Donald and Goofy ask Sora what happened but he wouldn't tell them and something else with it. In the end I felt like this was a good ending for it. Later, like some months or a year or when i want to write something new, I might put that ending. Though I will only do it if people review this story and ask. If enough people ask in their reviews I will get to work on at as soon as I can. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story and review ~ Moonlightrosegirl


End file.
